happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Josesito
Josesito is a fan-made character by MarioFan65. He is a male adélie penguin chick who is the son of the elder Joselito and the elder guard of his mother Mora. He is enemies and rivals with Esequiel when they were chicks. For many years before the events of the Happy Peep episodes, Josesito's father Joselito died and went to Penguin Heaven as his new life. Now, Josesito is the new elder and leader of Paulet Island. He is also the host of Happy Peep Short Stuff. Appearance As a Baby Josesito's appearance looks similar to Baby Lombardo (without hair) from The Story of The Five Amigos. He has brown feathers on his body, a pink beak, and indigo eyes. As an Adult As an Adult, Josesito has black skin, indigo eyes, a pink beak, and a white belly. Devil Form In his devil form when a monster stepped on him, he can transform by turning giant. He has red skin, black horns on his head, a devil tail, and the same indigo eyes in his penguin form. He is similar to Giga Bowser from the Super Smash Bros. series. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor (as an antagonist until being reformed to good) *Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory (as a supporting character) *Mumble's ALS Ice Bucket Challenge *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito *The Ultimate Snowball Fight 2: The Worldwide Games *Double Montay *Happy Feet: The Final Stretch *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 2: Darktisk's Fury *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 3: The New Kid *Penguin Legends *Guardians of the Universes (Cameo) Trivia *His inspiration is based on Spyro from the Spyro the Dragon franchise. *Josesito's name is taken from MarioFan65's cousin in real life. **He may be a on-take of this character, similar to Terry being a on-take of MarioFan65. *He and Esequiel has been getting close into friends and rivals during their childhood. *Josesito can also turn himself back into a kid, similar to Goku from Dragon Ball GT. *He uses a rock stick to guard the whole island as sometimes, someone guard over the island. Gallery Adult Josesito (MarioFan65's Character).png|Adult Josesito Josesito (MarioFan65's Character).png|Baby Josesito Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito hero poster.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito's hero poster from "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito" Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito title.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito in a title card of "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito" Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito watching over Paulet Island.png Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito with their Rainbow flags.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito with thier rainbow flags Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito watching the fireworks.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito watching the fireworks The Amigos, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito celebrating Raynaron's birthday.png|The Amigos, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito celebrating Raynaron's birthday Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito relaxing at the beach.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito relaxing at the beach Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito - Hold On, We're Going Home.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito's Hold On We're Going Home wallpaper We're Completely Alone.png|Raul said to Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito that they are completely alone Esequiel Goes Back in Time.png Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito pray for Paris.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito pray for Paris Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito looking at the Christmas tree.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito looking at the Christmas tree Christian and Josesito.png Josesito as Spyro.png|Josesito as Spyro Category:Characters Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfiction characters Category:MarioFan65's Characters Category:Penguins Category:Adélie Penguins Category:Kids Category:Chicks Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Allies Category:Happy Peep Category:Happy Peep Short Stuff Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show